personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alonzo Quinn
| latest = |gallery = Alonzo Quinn }} Alonzo D. Quinn is a political advisor for Ed Griffin and the leader of HR. Quinn's leadership is subtle enough that even Harold Finch only suspects that HR still has someone in charge. Character Background With many of his subordinates arrested by the FBI, Quinn tricks a local reporter, Maxine Angelis, into thinking that Christopher Zambrano is the head of HR. This results in Zambrano's death and Angelis' career destroyed. Quinn however leads his candidate Ed Griffin to an even greater victory by framing Landon Walker as the leader of HR and restoring Angelis' career in the process. After the political victory, Quinn becomes Ed Griffin's chief of staff in the Mayor's Office. Quinn later asks his number two man, Patrick Simmons, to try and reforge HR's alliance with Elias by giving them Grifoni. This, however does not go as planned when it turns out Grifoni is working with Elias now and has one of his new subordinates killed declaring that Elias is done with HR. . ]] Quinn starts talking to his godson, Detective Cal Beecher, for some information with Patrick Simmons guarding him. Quinn meets with Simmons to inform him of his plans to make an alliance with Peter Yogorov. Since Elias refuses to work with them, Quinn decides to strike a deal with the Russian Mafia in order to secure funds for the rebuilding of HR. He meets with Peter Yogorov, who agrees to their partnership as long as Quinn could get him and his brother freed. HR then frames Detective Bill Szymanski to stop him from testifying against the Yogorovs. However Carter is able to clear his name and he gets out on bail. Quinn then meets with both Detective Szymanski and ADA Melinda Wright, claiming that the mayor wants him keeping up on the case. . ]] Both Wright and Szymanski insist that they're not going to let the Yogorovs or HR stop them. Smiling, Quinn takes out a gun and shoots them both dead. He then calls in Detective Terney to make sure their story about a shooter is ready and has Terney shoot him in the shoulder to make their story look convincing. Quinn is possibly behind the maneuvering of people in prison around Elias; having several of Elias's men transferred elsewhere, and Peter Yogorov's moved into place. Quinn meets Beecher one more time, who questions him about the tip regarding Szymanski's money. Quinn claims that one of Elias' men gave him the information. Curious, Beecher questions Elias and finds out that Szymanski was clean. Simmons, aware of this meeting, informs Quinn. Quinn says that it is unfortunate and that he had always told Beecher to be careful, but adds that his godson has to go. On duty that night, Beecher is set up by his CI and killed in a shootout on Quinn's orders. After the incident, Quinn is the one who gives the eulogy to Beecher at his funeral. When Carter starts looking into HR after Beecher's death, Quinn orders to have her killed. Although the plot to kill her is foiled, HR manages to frame Carter for shooting an unarmed suspect. Quinn then plans to take out Elias and his lieutenant (possibly Anthony Marconi) with the help of Peter Yogorov. The lieutenant is gunned down and taken to a hospital, but survives. Elias is taken to the woods by Terney and Yogorov, where they intend to get rid of him, but Carter is ultimately able to save his life. and Quinn at the cemetery. ]] Quinn later meets Carter while she is visiting Cal's grave. Carter compliments him for his eulogy at Beecher's funeral, and Quinn tells her that Elias' men were responsible for Cal's murder. She disagrees, telling him she's unsure. She says her shift is starting, and Quinn says he doesn't want to keep her held up. Once she leaves, Quinn calls one of his associates and says that Carter may still be a problem. Victims *The numerous people targeted and killed by HR under Quinn's leadership. *Christopher Zambrano: killed in a shootout under Quinn's manipulation *Detective Bill Szymanski: shot twice in the chest *ADA Melinda Wright: shot twice in the chest *Detective Cal Beecher: killed in a shootout on Quinn's orders *Donnie: Beecher's CI, killed in a shootout on Quinn's orders *Detective Joss Carter: targeted under Quinn's orders; survived but framed for shooting an unarmed suspect *Elias' lieutenant (unnamed, possibly Anthony Marconi): gunned down on Quinn's orders *Carl Elias: targeted under Quinn's orders; failed. Trivia *Quinn never put his name in the HR ledger and Simmons, Fusco and several other cops are not in the ledger, as their pages were torn out by Fusco. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * Season 3 * * es:Alonzo Quinn Quinn Quinn Category:HR Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists